


Semper Fidelis

by BestHandwriting



Series: Goodbye, and May We Meet Again Someday [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestHandwriting/pseuds/BestHandwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but death awaits Harklight, so he writes his last goodbyes to Slaine. Slaine can only watch as his most loyal servant strides to execution, but he does not look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Fidelis

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got around to crossposting this from my tumblr. Reasons for that are explained below in the end-notes.

_Milord Slaine,_

_It has been six months since the war ended, and I still can't believe you’re gone. It seems like yesterday, I was your loyal knight, and you were an unstoppable count, ready to change this cruel world into something kinder. Now, it’s nothing more than a rueful, unobtainable dream._

_They have thrown Count Barouhcruz and I into prison, now that our injures have healed to scars. Despite this, Count Barouhcruz still keeps his head held high, likely because Count Mazuurek’s good word has ensured him better treatment. From what he’s heard, he will not be put on trial._

_I, on the other hand, have no experienced such luxuries.  They show a third-class citizen like me no mercy. I am just another lunatic, another example of a peasant lusting for revolution. They misunderstand me entirely, but I do not try to correct them. My opinion holds no validity in their world._

_Time and time again, I have inquired about the fate of Princess Lemrina, but they refuse to tell me anything. As far as I know, she arrived at Earth safely. Heaven knows if she still is doing fine, but I continue to pray she’s in good health._

_They tell me I will go on trial in a few months. I suppose they will expect me to testify. Slaine, give me the strength to speak the truth. It is only right of me to profess my dedication and all the sins I committed as your unwavering servant. It would be appropriate to show remorse too, but I will not regret my actions._

_You were my light, Slaine, my brightest hope. Even in death, my loyalty to you will never waver.  Please, have faith in me too._

_Your most grateful servant,_

_Sir Harklight Escalus_

—

The next time Kaizuka Inaho shows up, he brings a newspaper. Slaine stares down at it in confusion, not bothering to read the headlines. Inaho always struck him as a rule-breaker, but surely this had to be some breach in security. “I thought you might like to see this, Slaine.”

With a sigh, Slaine takes a closer look at the paper. The major headline catches his attention immediately.

_Troyard’s Accomplice Set to Go On Trial in September_

If Slaine had any heart left in him, he might have felt concerned. Instead, he just laughs humorlessly. “My accomplice? What poor fool will they kill now?”

Inaho, of course, does not find the topic nearly as amusing. “I fail to see what’s so funny about this. Was he not your comrade?”

“Anyone who I might have called an accomplice is long since dead or somewhere where I’ll never see her again.” Because in the end, the only people Slaine trusted were Harklight, Eddelrittuo, and perhaps, if he was particularly generous, Princess Lemrina. The rest…they were all pawns, casualties of his worthless ideals.

He may not care which one’s on trial now, but he did care for their safety.

Inaho sighs, pressing a hand against the eyepatch. It’s a habit of Inaho’s, Slaine’s noticed. Whenever he is particularly irritated, he rubs what’s left of his left eye. “If it were just some ordinary soldier beneath you, I wouldn’t have risked my very position bringing this article to you.”

“Well, I never asked you to bring me it. It’s your own fault if you lose your right to see me over this.”

“And you would be perfectly content, I suppose?” Some days, rare as they are, it’s as if Inaho can see straight through him. “I don’t have time to waste on pointless bantering today. I only stopped in to show you this.”

“And I said I didn’t care, so please, go ahead and leave.” Slaine smirks, gesturing at the door. This pointless conversation’s gone on long enough. He would much rather curl up in his dreary cell and fall asleep. At least in sleep, the dreams are sometimes sweet.

But to Slaine’s annoyance, Inaho shakes his head. “If you knew the name, I’m sure you would care.”

“Then tell me, who is this poor soul who’s blacklisted as my accomplice?”

“Sir Harklight Escalus.”

Any trace of irritation Slaine had vanishes with those three simple words. Inaho must be lying; he has to be. Slaine watched Harklight return to the battlefield, even after he had been order to surrender. And on the corner of his screens, he saw the Deucalion’s fire and had known, without a doubt, Harklight had fallen.

There is no way Harklight can still be alive. Whoever they force to play him insults Harklight’s memory.

“I did some research about it, since I knew you would be skeptical. Sir Escalus-”

“Sir Harklight.” Slaine keeps Inaho’s gaze with an intense focus, even as the soldier’s one red eye flickers with bafflement. “He wanted to be called Sir Harklight.”

“Very well, Sir _Harklight_ did not die after the battle, but was taken prisoner by the Deucalion alongside Count Barouhcruz. They were gravely injured, so they were not moved to a high-security prison until after they recovered.”

“And now they’re putting Harklight on trial? What of Count Barouhcruz?”

Inaho shakes his head. “The Count I spoke with is in good-standing with Count Barouhcruz and pled his case to the Empress. Count Barouhcruz will be stripped of much of his possessions and his kataphraktos, but they elected not to strip him of his rank. Apparently, his actions were not grave enough to do that.”

Slaine scoffs at Inaho’s words. It is nothing more than another example of Vers’s flawed structure, where the high-class thrives and the third-class suffers. “Of course.”

“And I presume the guards have told you you’re slated for a trial next month?”

The question’s far too ridiculous. Of course Slaine knows; it’s his own trial. “Which poor fool will play me?”

“A criminal slated for the death penalty anyways. He agreed to it to expedite his time on death row.”

“Very well.” Slaine shuts his eyes, a frown on his face. “Better him than one of my subordinates.”

—

_Dearest Slaine,_

_Today, I will be expected to speak of my actions. Surely they will try to paint me in some horrific light, perhaps some psychopath drawn to another of equal scale. They will not listen to the earnest truth, but I must speak my mind anyways._

_Slaine Troyard, no matter how my words get twisted, know that I always believed in your dreams. If I had had the means to grant every wish of yours, it would have been done in an instant. You opened my eyes to a world I could have never hoped to see, a world of freedom and equality beyond Vers._

_When I took to the battlefield that last time in space, I did so because my very desires were yours. If you wished to die, then I would die by your side. It is a shame things could not have happened that way._

_I heard of your trial. They never gave you a chance. Without a doubt, from the moment you stepped into that room, you were declared guilty. If I receive the death penalty, you will be executed a month before me._

_I hope you will still wait for me in death._

_Count Barouhcruz no longer stays in the prison. He is still under close watch, but at least he is free. I cannot say the same for myself. At least he visits often, speaking of the world’s beauties. Sometimes, if the guards are particularly lenient, they let him show me a bit of the world too._

_The barred window holds little to see but beautiful blue sky. Once, a flock of birds flew across it while we watched. They were as magnificent as you said, Slaine. The way they soar through the sky, it’s as if they are freer than any other creature on this sinful world._

_You and I have long since lost that freedom._

_No matter what occurs today, Slaine, I will always remain loyal to you. And if that means death, then I shall die._

_This is my only wish, perhaps my most selfish too. If I was a better man, I might ask for forgiveness. But now, I will never be that man. I have no regrets about my actions._

_It was the greatest honor to serve you._

_Best wishes,_

_Sir Harklight_

—

To Slaine’s amazement, Kaizuka Inaho manages to bring in a computer to the cell once. “What could you possibly have to show me that’s important?”

Inaho clicks away on the mousepad, ignoring Slaine’s complaints. “I pulled a lot of strings to slip this through the system.  You should be grateful.”

Slaine rolls his eyes. Why does the man expect Slaine’s undying gratitude when he’s never asked for anything Inaho’s brought him? “Maybe you should ask before you go through the struggle. I don’t need your charity.”

“Ah, there we are.” Inaho pushes the screen in front of him, the video already on play. Some ridiculous news reporter jabbers away, but Slaine tunes her out. This is boring already.

As Slaine opens his mouth to complain, the scene changes to the inside of a court room. A lone figure makes his way up to the stand, dressed in prison garb identical to Slaine’s, except for the grey color. He can barely breathe for a moment as a name registers.

Though fatigue weighs down his usually stately form and his navy eyes appear dead, Slaine could never forget Harklight.

Harklight manages to maintain his dignity behind the stand, looking almost like the knight Slaine had known. But as much as he longs for Harklight to be the same, defeat has surely changed him. Another thing to blame himself for, Slaine can’t help but think.

They force Harklight to swear to tell the truth, but it’s hardly any relief before the barrage of questions ensues. Harklight answers each and every one with curt one-word answers, except the last one. “And how do you think of your time serving under the wretched Count Troyard now that you have lost?”

Harklight manages a smile, even though he’s surely headed towards some horrible punishment. “It would be easier if I could hate him.”

The defense attorney recoils, a stunned expression crossing his face. “And what do you mean by that?”

“Even after all this time, I have no regrets serving under Count Troyard. Those months, years I spent as his servant were some of the most incredible times of my life. He taught me so much that Vers never showed me. He taught me the beauties of Earth, not just the resources we envied. He taught me what it meant to be loyal.”

Harklight’s smile widens, and Slaine swears he manages to achieve the same pride he had on the moon base. “But most of all, he taught me how to dream. You all call his dreams horrific, but you did not see the boy who wanted nothing more than see his princess safe. You did not see Slaine Troyard as I saw him. I don’t expect you to, either.”

The attorney tries to interject, but Harklight continues with rest. “How do I feel about my time under Count Troyard? I will not apologize for it. All the sins I committed under him, all the lies I told for his sake, I feel no remorse for them. I struggled for my dreams as much as everyone else. The only difference is that I failed, and you won.”

“Sir Esca-”

“Do what you want me with. Lock me away, torture me, kill me, but I will not regret my actions. From the moment I first swore loyalty to Slaine Troyard, I have followed his ideals, and I always will.”

The courtroom erupts in chaos, people screaming and others rushing towards the stand. Inaho turns it off before Slaine can see much more. “They went directly to closing arguments after restoring order. Sir Harklight will be executed in three months on live television.”

Slaine can barely breathe, can barely think. How can Harklight be so accepting of punishment even though he must know of Slaine’s impending execution? How can he still be so loyal, even after Slaine was so horrible to him?

“For all the wrong you did, you changed people, Slaine.” The oddly kind words stun Slaine. Inaho has never been soft with Slaine, always painfully blunt. “Eddelrittuo used to scorn Terrans when I first met her, but after serving under you, she was so much kinder. The Empress would never have wanted peace if you didn’t show her your dreams of it. And though I have never met Sir Harklight, to have that much dedication after defeat shows the magnitude of the impact you made on him.”

Slaine’s hands clench into tight fists, the fingernails digging into skin painfully. “Don’t say it like that. I didn’t make Harklight a better person.”

“I would disagree. Purposeless people are the most worthless on Earth.” Inaho gives Slaine a pointed look. It’s really unfair. Inaho has only one eye, yet his stares are sharper than those of most people Slaine’s met.

“I don’t have a purpose because I’ve got nowhere I can possibly go.”

“Find one anyways.”

Slaine can’t help but laugh, even though what Inaho’s said is hardly hilarious. “You just like to irritate me, don’t you?”

For once, an almost amused smile crosses Inaho’s lips. “I could say the same for you.”

—-

_Slaine,_

_Tomorrow, I will be shot and killed for my crimes._

_I should be strong, but I cannot help but be afraid. What awaits a sinner like me after death? Will you wait there for me, even if they did not kill you?_

_They showed me your execution in my cell, perhaps as some sort of punishment. You strutted onstage in your count uniform, your head held high. For a moment, I could almost pretend it was really you up there, but I took one look into your eyes, your beautiful blue-green eyes, and my illusions shattered._

_No matter how far you fell into your shadowy ways, your eyes always shone with gentleness. That man’s eyes were cold and arrogant, nothing like the man I knew. And when he spoke his last words, I knew those were words you would never say._

_I could say nothing about my realizations. If they knew I had seen through their lies, they might have taken it out on you. Surely you prepared your stand-in?_

_Since that day, I cannot help but wonder where you are now. I hope wherever you are hidden away, they take care of you as I would. I know it is foolish of me to hope for such treatment. To most, you are a villain of upmost despicability. But to me, you are everything._

_Slaine, I do not have much time left to say my goodbyes. Even now, I stare at this paper at a loss of what to write. How can I possibly summarize our two years together in a few words? But for you, I will try._

_When I served under you, my whole world came alive. It was as if I was seeing it for the first time, listening to your pretty words and glorious dreams. For the first time in my life, I felt as if I could accomplish my dreams. Under you, I could save my fellow third-class citizens. By your side, I could ensure your happiness no matter what it took._

_And against all reason, I fell in love with you too. Every morning, I couldn’t help but smile as I thought of my luck. How could I have been so fortunate to serve beside the one most precious to my heart?_

_I know you never returned my feelings. You had your princesses, and I will always respect your choice that way. Even so, I could not stop loving you._

_Even now, I smile as I think of you alive and well. Those months when you were dead were excruciating. I cursed my foolish heart, falling for someone so fragile. I sobbed over your memory, even if few others did._

_Please, Slaine, forgive me for accepting death. Forgive me for this last selfish act. There is no life left for me now. After everything, all I wish is to die as your most loyal servant._

_Surely they will ask me for final words tomorrow. But for you, these are my last words._

_Slaine, do not mourn me too much. I will watch you from whatever life awaits me after death, no matter if I must fight my way through hell to do it. Instead, live. You have so much you can live for, even in a life of captivity._

_And no matter how many times you failed, I have and will always forgive your wrongdoings._

_Love,_

_Harklight_

—

They allow Harklight one last visit with Count Barouhcruz before the execution. He hasn’t a clue why they allow such a thing; would it not be crueler to let him die without saying good-bye?

He tries not to complain; he does wish to speak with the Count one last time. There are things he still has left to do before he dies.

Count Barouhcruz waits with a world-weary gaze, even though he’s allowed freedoms Harklight hasn’t been able to dream of for months. To Harklight’s amazement, the guard exits the room and leaves them alone. One last act of kindness, he supposes.

It isn’t as if he has much time left to appreciate such gestures.

“Sir Harklight.” Count Barouhcruz stands up and wraps gentle arms around him. Harklight should hug back, but he cannot bring himself to do so. “I’m glad they allowed me to see you one last time.”

Harklight merely nods. “I could say the same for you.”

“I wish things didn’t have to be this way.” From the moment  the Count releases him, Harklight prepares for the lecture. He has expected it far too long. “You know you have no one to blame but yourself for this, correct?”

“Of course I do. I have accepted my consequences whole-heartedly.”

Count Barouhcruz shakes his head like some disapproving mother at Harklight’s earnest words. “You always live life so passionately. It might have been admirable if you hadn’t been such a fool.”

“I’d rather be a loyal fool than a lying coward.”

His words draw a chuckle out of Count Barouhcruz. “You never change, do you, Harklight?”

Harklight smiles ruefully. He has changed so much more than the Count could ever imagine. “I think you’ll find I changed more before you met me.”

“Because you met Count Troyard?”

“Because I met Slaine.” Count Troyard is not Slaine. The man in the scarlet uniform did not reflect the boy’s heart, let alone his most basic of dreams. He was simply a persona, a character Slaine played to mask his weakness.

Harklight should have had the strength to tell Slaine he was strong enough on his own.

“You really care for him, don’t you?” A soft smile lights up the Count’s face as he speaks, oddly wise. “I never got a chance to know Troyard like you did, but there are worse men to follow.”

“Indeed.” Harklight collapses into the chair across from Count Barouhcruz’s, tired beyond compare. “I just wish I could see him again.”

Count Barouhcruz frowns, eyes lit with confusion. “You’ll meet him again in death, will you not?”

Harklight cannot bring himself to explain Slaine’s false execution. He will take that secret to the grave, along with too many others.

“I can only hope.”

Harklight pulls out a stack of papers from his knight’s jacket (the first time he’s worn it since being thrown into prison). He spares them one last glance (he cannot keep them any longer- they must get to Slaine) and holds them out to Count Barouhcruz. “Here, take this.”

“What are these?” Count Barouhcruz tries to open one envelope, but Harklight shakes his head. He spent hours numbering and sealing them all for the addressee, not the Count.

“Lay them on Slaine’s grave for me with a blue rose please. Call it my last gift to this world.”

Surely the Count will want an explanation, but Harklight has none left to give. He can barely think beyond his death, let alone his rationale (and if he could, how could he explain love?).

“I will do what I can.” To Harklight’s shock, Count Barouhcruz slips the letters into his jacket without demanding answers. He tries to speak again, but a knock raps on the door. “Our time is up, Harklight.”

The guard opens the door, and Harklight has no choice but to stand. This is the point of no return. When he leaves this room, they will guide him to the stage for his last farewell to this cruel, cruel world.

They will ask for last words (although they could care less what he says, and he will die at their hands.

Will it hurt, dying?

“For a man about to go to his death, you aren’t afraid.” Count Barouhcruz grimaces, but he holds out his hand to Harklight one last time.

Harklight takes it without a second thought. “I’ve long since accepted my fate.” Fear grips Harklight tight, but he cannot let it show now.

He has to find his strength to die alone.

“Good hunting, Harklight.”

The familiar words bring a bitter smile to Harklight’s lips. “And the same to you, Count Barouhcruz.”

—-

_Slaine,_

_Someday, we’ll meet again. Not today, not tomorrow, but when you die, I will wait for you with open arms._

_This is not goodbye._

_Harklight_

_—-_

Weeks after Harklight’s execution, Slaine finally meets Inaho once again. The guards already showed him the execution. Slaine doesn’t like to think of that much. Already dreams of blood staining the grey jacket scarlet and a slip of paper fluttering out of Harklight’s pocket haunt Slaine’s dreams.

_Fly free._

Harklight’s last words still ring clear in Slaine’s ears, no matter how hard he tries to forget them.

There is no way for a caged bird (though he was always just a bat) to find liberation. He has trapped himself time and time again in cages until he grew accustomed with the sight of bars.

There is no freedom for him.

“I have something for you.” Inaho reaches into his bag and pulls out a stack of letters. Slaine frowns at the sight. Who would possibly write him letters now?

Few know he’s alive, and even fewer would care to keep in contact with him.

“Count Mazuurek got these from Count Barouhcruz. He says they were supposed to be laid on your grave, but he had no clue where that would be.”

Does Slaine even have a grave? He never thought to ask how far their little fabrication went. But before he can ask, Inaho reaches into his bag and pulls out another item.

The sight sets Slaine on edge. A single blue rose, a bit crumpled but still beautiful, rests in front of him.

“He was supposed to place a blue rose with the letters.”

Slaine can barely breathe. Only three people knew of the blue roses. _Miracle or the impossible_. Eddelrittuo, Harklight, Lemrina. He has not seen any of them since that last day on the moon base, before everything collapsed to nothingness.

“Who… who is this from?”

“Count Mazuurek did not know. Count Barouhcruz did not say, I suspect.”

Count Barouhcruz… Slaine has heard nothing of what happened to him since he was thrown into prison. But if he has the ability to pass on letters, perhaps Vers forgave his errors (they were always kinder to the upper classes).

His list does not narrow until he grabs the stack of letters. Beautiful, looping handwriting marks each of the letters, horribly familiar.

Harklight.

“How… how did he get his hands on this?”

Inaho just frowns. “Did I not say I didn’t know?”

Slaine sighs. Inaho’s hopeless sometimes. “Never mind.”

He tears open the first envelope and pulls out the letter.

_Milord Slaine,_

_It has been six months since the war ended, and I still cannot believe you’re gone._

As Slaine reads, he can’t stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. Letter after letter speaks of Harklight’s dedication, Harklight’s loyalty, Harklight’s love.

Slaine is not worthy of such adoration.

But no matter his grief, he manages to raise his head up and smile as he reads the last letter.

_Please, Slaine, forgive me for accepting death._

“You’re forgiven,” Slaine whispers, imagining a figure he’ll never see. “Harklight, I forgive you.”

He likes to think Harklight smiles down on him, but all he sees are Kaizuka Inaho’s piercing gaze and a glassy cage.

_Fly free,_ Harklight spoke, navy gaze never leaving the clear skies. He never cried out; he never begged for mercy. He stood silent, closing his eyes as the bullets crashed into him.

He died at peace.

_Fly free,_ Harklight mused as his remaining time dwindled away.

Slaine may never fly free. He has been chained far too long to know what true freedom means.

_Fly free._

And for the first time in his life, Slaine Troyard might just try.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure many of you are wondering why the heck I decided to post this here 10 months after I originally posted this on my tumblr. To this, I must say that I kind of feel the same way. It's weird posting this here, especially considering I never planned to crosspost it here.
> 
> However, I do have my reasons. If you'll notice, this fic is in a series along with Farewell (Until We Meet Again), which you may have noticed (if you were particularly observant) was also not originally in a series. This is because as I was writing what will soon be part 3 of this series (you can expect it sometime this week), I noticed a similar setting to both this and Farewell and realized the three post-finale fics would actually make a pretty complete set of fics about Slaine, Lemrina, and Harklight's relationships with each other. Thus, I had to crosspost this fic here to complete the series. Also, part 3 does reference this fic a few times and I didn't want any readers unfamiliar with this fic to be confused.
> 
> On a more specific note to this fic, I'm glad to finally be able share this with the hasure audiences who don't know of the fics on my tumblr. This is probably my favorite of the hasure fics I have written, and I hope you have enjoyed it as I much as I do. Thank you so much for continuing to support my fics over these past months and for continuing to do so in the future!


End file.
